Revenge of the Weak
by SweetTears XIII
Summary: "I just want to be more useful." "I just want to be noticed." "I just want to stop feeling pain." Three innocent countries lose themselves to their other self who will make their wish come true. But when the others noticed this, fear runs through them for these other self have came out before, leaving pain and misery in history.
1. Luciano Vargas

**Hello Prussian (awesome people)~ So this is a beginning of the new version of Revenge of the weak. As you will tell, the format is different and I changed the mind set of 2p!s. You shall see what I mean. There will be a note at the beginning of the first one to let people know is will be taken down. I hope you guys like this, I really do ^^**

* * *

It was a nice day in the countryside of Italy. Peaceful and quiet with a soft wind that carried the scents of nature. The only sounds were that of the wind, creatures of the land, and the steps and pants of two running men. It has become a daily habit for them to be here, but lately the one was tailing back.

"_Italien!_" The German yelled out. "_The faster you move, the quicker we will be able to eat! We still have another five laps_!"

With a whine and more pants, the Italian managed to more faster and eventually was in front of the other. Though this did please Germany, it didn't put aside his anger towards the male. From all the stress and demands from his boss, having to constantly be at his and his brother's aid, dealing with the idiotic American and other countries, the Italian irritated him. They have been allies for a long time, and Germany would be lying to himself if he dared to say that he didn't end up growing strong feelings for the male, feelings he could never admit aloud. But the thought of him constantly staying weak even after all their training... The anger clouded his mind and judgement, causing him to forget the good.

_All I want is just a sign of improvement!_, he thought. _Even my lab cats improve better than him! Only food motivates him instead of pride for his name!_

"Germany," the Italian called out exhausted. "can we please take a break, _per favore_."

Though Italy meant no harm from the request, it was just the right nerve to cause the German to snap. Forgetting his own strength, he grabbed the other and pulled him back to the ground. Falling with a yell of both shock in pain, Italy looked up only to have a shiver of fear go down his spine. The blue eyes that brought happiness to the Italian whenever he seen them now seemed like an ice dagger that reached to his very soul.

"Germany, I am sorry!" His own voice shook with fear as he slowed started to move backwards. "I didn't mean it! We can keep running! I don't need a break, let's keep running!"

It didn't matter to Germany. He heard the fear and seen him cowering, but only one word went through his mind when seeing this: weak.

"What is wrong with you?" His voice started in a hiss of disgust. "Do you always want to stay weak? Do you want to bring shame to your name?"

"No! No I don't so let's-"

"Clearly you do!" He shouted, causing Italy to jump. "With your laziness and only mind set on food, do you truly expect you get better?! You are an independent country! You have your own boss and problems, yet you live as if you are a mere human without a care in the damn world! Do you truly think I will always be there to save you from ev- _where do you think you are going_?!"

Italy went to turn and run as the German finally noticed him trying to flee. Unfortunately, due to him being on the ground he wasn't fast enough. The German turned him around and straddled him, pinning his arms to the ground so he could look straight into those hazel eyes.

"Germany please let go! You're hurt-"

"Why do you do this?! Just tell me why?! Is it in your genes to push everyone away from you who merely wants to fucking help you?!" His grip became tighter. "First it was your grandfather, then your own brother, and now me! Who is next Italy?! All I want from you is to be useful instead of so weak! What happened to you to cause you to become like this, like shit?!"

The Italian tried to fight against the German, yelling out in both pain and for help, but no one was around.

"Like now! No one is going to save you Italien and you can't save yourself because of your weakness! One day, you'll be all alone! And what will happen to you?! You will be this pathetic being you are now and wave that stupid white flag of yours and surrender! You will be used, run over, destroyed! You may even die and it will be all your damn fault because _you always rely on other people to save you! I wasn't able to fucking be there for you when I was younger and I won't always be there for you now dammit! Why do you put people-!_" He stopped at the realization of his own words.

_When I was younger…?_

But his attention was pulled back to Italy as he heard sniffles. He blinked, seeing the man staring at him with pain filled eyes as tears of betrayal fell from him.

"You were right…" Italy whispered between his sobs, but as if to someone else. "But why… why doesn't it have to be Germany…"

"Italien, what are-"

"Why does it have to be you?!" he suddenly shouted. "All I have ever done was love you, be there for you, heal your wounds and cry when you go off to battle! I did it when we were young! _40 years_ I waited and _40 years_ I cried for you! But when I seen you once again, I thought things changed but I was wrong and Luciano was right! He was right! Out of everyone and everything I love, the one I loved the most couldn't even care about me because _I am too fucking weak! I never wanted to be weak, but when I lost you I just cou-_" his words and shouts turned into pure cries and yells of frustration and pain.

With the table flipped, with Germany being the one in fault, he froze. He stared down at this man whose smile brightened the German's day, whose voice filled his mind, whose eyes were his salvation now crying out in pain because of him. He was so wrapped up in his emotions, his problems, he never noticed anything wrong with the Italian.

_When did I become so blind…_ he thought. _Why did I become so blind… a soldier is to always be mindful of his situation, yet… who is this he? This "Luciano"? and this 40 years? What hap-_

His thoughts were cut off when I noticed the Italian's body. He was slimmer than usual. His hair shined more as if it hasn't been washed in a few days. His skin looked ill with bags under his eyes. His neck was-

"What happened to your neck Italien?" The German demanded, staring at the bruises that were there as if someone has been choking him. "Italien, tell me-"

"Why do you care?!" The Italian yelled, trying to break free from his grip. "Why does it suddenly matter to you what happened?!"

"This is no time to be stubborn!"

"You said I have to defend myself because you won't always be there! That I need to be more independant!"

A pain hit Germany for these were true, but now was different. "Just tell me who did this to y-"

"_Get off of me Ludwig!_"

The German froze once again in pure shock. His name was hardly ever used, and only lovingly by Italy. As Germany stared down to the Italian, the latter one's cries and screams drowned out all other sounds, until another voice spoke.

"Doitsu-chan? Itaria-bo?"

Germany looked up to see their third ally standing there. The normally emotionless

Japanese man face now had alarm, concern, shock written all over it while a hand rested on his katana. He stood in his defensive stance in case he was to fight. However, it wouldn't be needed for the German looked back down at the Italian before moving off of him. It took less than a minute for the Italian to be on his way running home.

"Doitsu-chan, what happened?"

Germany didn't bother looking up at Japan for his eyes were fixed on watching the man he cared so much about flee from him in fear. He didn't even notice the tears that were running down his face. Another stab of pain hit his chest as he looked at his hands. They had Italy's blood on them from gripping them so tightly.

"Doitsu-chan…?"

"Training is over today." he spoke, just loud enough for the other to hear. He then spoke again but in a whisper that only the breeze heard, "Feliciano… I am sorry liebe…"

Italy was no longer in his view.

* * *

That evening, Germany sat in his hotel room running his hands through his hair. He already planned to stay the weekend in Italy to spend more time with the male, but based off of the earlier activity he highly doubted it. But still, a sickening feeling was forming in him. He couldn't quite understand it, but he knew something was wrong.

_"All I have ever done was love you, be there for you, heal your wounds and cry when you go off to battle!"_

"Mein gott… what have I done…?" he whispered to himself. He wanted to punch something again, but if he put a hole through a brick wall these hotel walls would stand no chance.

"_Out of everyone and everything I love, the one I loved the most couldn't even care about me because I am too fucking weak!"_

Unable to handle the silence that only fueled his guilt and hatred, Germany grabbed his coat and headed out not even caring if the hotel room was left unlock.

Eventually, he made it to the Italians home. The light was still on it the house which seemed like a good sign.

_Hopefully Romano doesn't try to attack me or anything..._

Getting out of the car, Germany walked up to the door and-

"_AHHHHH!_" A blood curdling scream came out from none other then...

"_Feliciano!_" German screamed before rushing into the house.

As the scream continued, he found himself heading to the bathroom. He started banging on the door and shouting at the Italian to open it up. When he was about to break down the door, he heard a shout.

"Oi! Potato bastardo, where the hell have you been?!"

Germany looked over to see a very distraught Romano with a phone to his ear. His face was red from anger and the tears that were running down his face.

"Si, si, he's fucking here! I don't know what took the asshole so damn long though!"He said into the phone before looking back at Germany with A glare. "He was talking to you all evening and even yelling at you! What the hell did you say to my fratello to cause him to fucking hide himself in the damn bathroom?! He has been screaming like this uncontrollably and won't fucking let me in!"

"What the hell do you mean?" Germany asked confused. "I haven't talked-..." He suddenly stared at the bathroom in fear. "_LUCIANO, DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HURT HIM!_"

Without any other warning, Germany kicked in the door. All that could be seen was a fog. Only water that could be heard was from the sink, but the fog itself caused all alarm to go off. The fog was pure black and cold. Even with the light on, you couldn't see through it.

"Feliciano...?" Germany said hesitantly while the other Italian was speaking frantically to the Spaniard.

Suddenly a knife flew out and gazed past Germany's face, some of the black fog going trailing behind it. Romano yelled when he heard the knife hit the wall. Germany just stared at the fog shocked and alarmed, freezing in his stance in case another knife flew out. Then suddenly, something came out of the fog and tackled Germany to the ground. With the black fog around surrounded the body, Germany couldn't make out who it was.

"Boo." the person said mischievously.

Once the fog started dissapearing, Germany couldn't believe his eyes.

"Feliciano?!"

The Italian he knew looked completely different. His skin was tanner, hair became darker, and his eyes were magenta and full of-

_Hatred…_ Germany thought. _His eyes full of hatred and betrayal…_

"Oh no no no, Feliciano is not here any longer." his voice became a haunting whisper. "I am Luciano. I'll make sure you remember my name."

Romano looked at the scene in fear. The way how the other came out was as if he was a demon. He never thought his brother could have such a terrifying aura.

"_Romano?! What happened?! Romano?!_"

Romano senses came back due to the concerned voice of the Spaniard.

"Veneziano…" Romano whispered before shouting. "Veneziano! What the hell happened to you?!"

Luciano looked over at the other Italian, an annoyed and deadly expression on his face. "What the hell do you want? I rather have Flavio than your lame ass." he simply stated before looking back down at the German.

"_Oi! What the hell did you do to my brother?!_" Romano yelled, ignoring the Spaniard.

"Shut up, I don't want to deal with you yet." Luciano growled, getting closer to Germany's face.

The German just stared into those magenta eyes. He didn't know what to do. He could easily move him off and pin him, but this is still Feliciano's body. Though he would be fighting Luciano, the body would still be Feliciano's. Confliction filled his mind.

"Tell me what happened to my fratello!" Romano demanded.

"You want to know." Luciano hissed slowly while glaring at him. He then started to stand up slowly. "Okay then, _fratello_."

Before Germany could grab him, Luciano grabbed the knife from the wall and rushed towards Romano, stabbing him in just below his chest. Romano started gagging.

"He was sick of you thinking he was useless, pathetic, shit." he started to whisper quickly into his ear. "He wanted to just be as strong as he was when younger, but when he lost his nonno and primo amore **[first love] **to battle and power, he couldn't handle it. All the death, the blood, he wanted pure happiness." he twisted the knife, causing Romano to grip him and gag more. "But you didn't care because he was a weak cry baby in your eyes. He was stronger than what you all thought. He kept his damn smile on, he kept his positive attitude, and where did it get him? Nowhere, absolutely- _LET GO OF ME!_" He shouted when he was pulled away.

Germany managed to get his arms looped between Luciano's and pulled him off. However, when he did so, Luciano kept his grip on the knife and pulled it out of Romano. He fell to his knees as blood kept falling from him.

"_ROMANO!_" Germany shouted, stopping from moving back.

Luciano took this opportunity to slam his foot on his leg. Germany shouted out at the sudden pain as if his bone was hit and cracked. He shoved the Italian away due to his response from wars when attacked. Luciano ended up falling into Romano who collapsed to the ground at contact. Once he was stable and got a good grip on his knife, he threw it at Germany's other knee causing him to collapse before he was able to tackle Luciano. Now unable to use either leg at the moment, Luciano stood up with a triumphant and mischievous smile while his eyes pierced to the German's soul.

"His will to stay happy got him absolutely nowhere." he continued to Germany. "It just brought him more pain. It just made him become more useless and weak in others eyes. I had to show him the truth. I have to protect him. He won't be in pain anymore because I will make all of his problems go away. _Ever. single. one. of. them._"

Luciano stomped on Germany's chest, chasing his to cough as the air left him and the painful pressure pressed on his ribcage.

"You can't kill us, we are nations." Germany said through his coughs.

"Oh there is a way. And I will find it out." Luciano spoke seriously before a smirk played on his lips and his tone turning cocky. "But for the time being, I will settle with you assholes being put into an a coma like state because though we are countries, our bodies are still somewhat human. If killed like a human is killed, it will go into a coma to heal."

He then bent over and kissed the German's forehead. He was in too much shock and emotionally numb, he didn't respond. He just stared back at those magenta eyes as he pulled back.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go into an a coma. You hurt him the most, you basically killed him the most. I felt his pain and suffering… I said things, but you went to a whole nother level." his gaze pierced his soul once again. "You'll be my first I kill, _I promise._"

At that, he left the two. Germany simply laid there, unable to get up. He knew it was already too late for Romano even if he put pressure on the wound. All he could do was lay there and listen as the Italian ran through the house for things. When he heard the front door close, he let his tears and cries out. It was a sign of weakness, but he couldn't help it. He caused this to Feliciano. He hurt him. He caused this Luciano to come out.

_I am sorry… I am so sorry Feliciano… I am sorry mien liebe… _

As the thoughts kept repeating and time passed, two people bursted through the door: Prussia and Spain. Spain ran straight to Romano and started crying. His brother lifted him onto his lap and started saying things which soon turned to shouts, but his words wasn't processing to the German. He wasn't even hearing his voice. His mind was off worst than the killings he were forced to do in World War II.

_I am sorry… I am so sorry Feliciano… I am sorry mien liebe… I wish I told you ich liebe dich…._

* * *

**So what do you guys think~?! I hope you all liked it :D Now I know I would wait till I redid all the chapters, but I was so inspired by all the replies I received, I had to put up at least one new chapter for you all! :D please comment to let me know what you all think!Love all you Prussians :D**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	2. Marcus Williams

**Yello Prussians. Sorry this took longer to get up than planned. I knew how it was going to end up but when I started typing it out the feels got me or my grandmother need me -.- but here it is! Hope you like :D WARNING: TISSUES MAY BE NEEDED**

* * *

At the UN located in the United States of America, five representatives stood at one end of the room while their sixth member, whom they ignore, sat at the opposite. The five were doing what they always did: America was scoffing down hamburgers and slurping his sodas; England was arguing with France about nonsense which seemed to change every five minutes; China complaining about how the world changed; Russia sitting there knitting with an "innocent" smile while muttering something under his breath.

"They never do change, eh?" the sixth member, Canada, whispered to himself.

**They are all a bunch of pansy idiots. Maybe if they actually pulled their head out of their asses, they could actually figure out how to, I don't know, MAKE THE WORLD A FUCKING BETTER PLACE!**

The Canadian slightly blushed with a silent yelp at the voice in his head. This voice, Marcus, suddenly popped up when he was in his room crying. Prussia wasn't able to be with the Canadian and he felt so alone and invisible, he couldn't help but cry. Though the voice scared him, Canada couldn't help but feel comfort that he wasn't alone, that someone actually cared, even if his language was quite vulgar and aggressive towards other.

"Can you please not shout." Canada stuttered timidly.

**Mattie, how many times do I have to tell you you don't have to be afraid of me. Those fuckers on the other hand, oh don't I-**

"Marcus!" He slightly hissed, holding Kumajirou closely who simply asked who he was. However, Canada was too busy with talking to the voice in his head than answering his polar bear another time with the same answer. "They may be jerks, but they are still my family!"

**If you call ignoring you, treating like shit, making you feel like fucking shit "family", then I would hate to see who the hell you call an enemy.**

Canada sighed, giving up on the pointless argument. Marcus would just keep supporting his opinions with claims that Canada couldn't counter. He looked up when all the sound suddenly stopped.

"I am going home. I rather see Lithuania scurry around the house than be here among you people and stupid talk." Russia said standing, his smile never disappearing.

"Take the other Commy with you then!" America shouted, pointing at China.

"Oh shut up, aru! You are the youngest and most immature nation!" China voice raised.

America laughed. "I am the hero! Dude, get it right!"

"A hero do not owe money to people!"

Soon the two got into a debate while Russia just made his leave for a 13 hours flight back to Russia.

**Are you fucking kidding me... Mattie, say something. I don't care what it is, just say fucking something to make them shut up and listen to you. Hell, say how Gilbert dick is actually-**

"Marcus?!" He accidently shouted in disbelief. "Are you crazy?!"

Everyone stopped to look over at the shout. However, Canada was too preoccupied with the voice no one else could hear.

**Yes I am. And listening to those idiots aren't fucking help my insanity! I hate them already!**

"Not my fault you hate them!" He hissed. "They have done nothing to you!"

**But they have done so much to you! Arthur talks about being a damn gentleman yet he won't fucking correct his damn mistakes and take the fucking fame that doesn't belong to him!**

"That is just how life is Ma-"

"Dude... Is he talking to himself...?" The American suddenly spoke, making Canada finally realize they were watching him. He formed a deep blush of embarrassment.

"Clearly he is you stupid git. There is no one else beside his bear." England said, highly annoyed.

"But monsieur, you say you speak to a 'flying mint bunny' yet we can't see it."

"Shut up you frog!" This merely caused the Frenchman to laugh.

"So uh... Dude, why are you talking to yourself?"

Canada felt a pain knowing that the only reason why his brother was using "Dude" was because he didn't remember his name, or he didn't want to seem like he did in public.

"It's Canada you idiot!" France hissed as he hit the American arm.

"I wasn't talking to myself..." Canada mumbled meekly, slightly fidgeting in his seat since the attention was on him.

"Then who you talking to, aru?" China suddenly butt in, annoyed with how the European countries acted. "Clearly no one there."

**Don't tell them.**

"Wait, what?" Canada attention was drawn again back to Marcus.

**Don't tell them about me, they won't believe you...**

His voice was basically a growl, causing Canada to shiver. However, before he could ask why his attention was brought back to China who cleared his throat, the others waiting also.

"I-I can't tell you..." He whispered, repeating himself again though because China couldn't hear him.

"So you are talking to that little voice in your head?" Canada eyes grew wide at the thought of being caught by the American until he continued. "It is okay dude, it's a common disease thingy that people get when not getting enough attention, or something like that."

"He is not crazy!" France shouted.

The American shrugged and sat down, grabbing a soda. "It's true."

"Even I doubt that he would go through such length in order to get one's attention. If anything, he would do that when that loud mouth Prussian is around." England added.

"Don't speak of mon ami like that." France chuckled at the British man glare before turning to the American. "But Canada wouldn't do such because he has nothing to say. If he did, then he would have made it clear by now."

"I don't think so, I mean he didn't do much in the war so clearly he want attention from the hero!" America grinned as he flexed.

"Don't be so stupid you git. Why would he want attention from you?"

"Because I'm the hero! Everyone wants attention from the hero!"

Canada just sat there and watched as they continued, his heart feeling it be ripped to pieces. This is a constant thing, everything going back to him brother, but this time it hurt more. His own brother thought he did nothing... His own brother thought he just wanted attention... The same guy that when they would children would stick together when they had to hide from the Native American Indians now turned his back on him. He should have seen it before, when he left him there to go to England, but he still had hoped. He could handle so many people thinking he did nothing but when it came to his own brother, it pained him worse than anything he has experienced before...

"He's crying." China pointed out, annoyed and grately disappointed in the other nations. "HE IS CRYING!" He shouted to get their attention.

They all looked at China confused until looking down at the Canadian who had his head down and body was shaking. Now that they were silent, they could faintly hear the sniffling.

"Mon fils, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" France quickly left the others to go to Canada's side, rubbing his back.

England stood there feeling awkward about the situation while chuckles escaped the American. The British man slapped his arm and glared at him.

"What?" He said, rubbing his arm. "It just proves my point."

"Read the mood for once you git, clearly he isn't faking this!"

"No..." Canada suddenly whispered, softly pushing France away.

"But mon fils, you-"

"I said no!" Canada yelled causing the Frenchman to quickly step back and the American to silent.

**Mattie, what are you doing...?**

"I am just acting after all, so I shouldn't need your comfort to feel better." Canada spoke sarcastically through his tears and soft hiccups, ignoring Marcus.

"Ignore the git Canada, he is just being stupid and insensitive like always." England said.

"Like you..." The words just slid out of Canada before he could stop them.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'like you'." Canada said, standing up and looking England dead in the eyes.

That's right Mattie, stand up for yourself. Let your voice be heard for once.

England shifted to stare right back at Canada, arms crossing. "I do not understand what you mean."

"You know what I mean, don't be stupid like my brother."

"Hey, don't speak to Iggy like that!" America stood up next to England in defense mode.

The two just stared at each, not blinking once until England finally understood what he was talking about. His expression turned into one of slight worry and fear as he looked at the others in the room with them.

"Canada, think rationally about this right now. You should come over to my place so we can discuss this over tea like true gentlemen." His voice had a slight shake in it which didn't go unnoticed to the American.

"Why are-"

"I would if I truly could believe you were a true gentleman, not a deceiving liar who merely wants fame." Canada cut off his brother.

France gasped in shock at Canada's harsh words while America then stood in front of England, glaring at his brother.

"Not cool bro, Iggy has done nothing to you."

**Oh so now he recognizes you as his brother. Of course because he needs to fucking defend his bitch.**

"Not that you know of." Canada's eyes met America's blue eyes.

"He would never hide something from me."

"No, he simply deceived you into thinking that you had to always rely on him, but eventually you saw through those lies."

Anger filled America at those words. They were of the past and needed to stay in the past, he had no right bringing them up here now. They already set aside their differences and there were other reasons as to which he did such.

"What is your problem dude? You don't know anything about that because you were too busy living with your moose to help me."

Now it was Canada's turn to fill with anger.

**Don't hold back Mattie. It is either now or never. This is you chance to finally get noticed and to get through all of their fucking thick skulls.**

"Says the one who abandoned me to the Natives in order to go off to England where there were others your skin color. And you wonder why your people hated colored, still do actually."

"At least I wasn't a fucking wimp and stayed home while the world was fighting for it's freedom!"

"I was in that damn fight and maybe if you didn't put all of the fucking blame on Germany, there wouldn't be a second one!"

"Don't go speaking about the war as if you were there and knew all about it! A textbook can only tell you so much!"

"I was there but your little fuck buddy behind took all my credit! Everything I did, he took credit for! And instead of being a 'true gentleman', he let me fall and convinced you all I did nothing!"

"He didn't convince me of anything because you did nothing! You have no right to be sitting at this fucking table in this damn building for peace because you could give two shits about the world as long as you have your maple syrup and polar bear!"

"You would believe his fucking lies over your very own brother?!"

"He would never lie to me because he loves me unlike you, my own bro- no, not even my brother! You were never and will never be my brother! Who in their damn right mind would call someone like you who is so pathetic and weak and such an attention seeker whore as their damn brother?!"

There was silence. Canada stared widely in disbelief at the American whose face was red with anger. He looked into those blue in hope to see regret, but saw none. All he saw was hatred. Tears started to burn Canada's skin while his heart felt like it was being stabbed though already dead.

"All... All I wanted was to be noticed... especially by you..." At that he started running down the hall.

He could hear the shouts from France, but couldn't care less. He just kept running, wiping the tears from his face. He had no idea where-

**Bathroom. Go to the bathroom Matthew.**

He stopped and did his best to look for a bathroom. But without his glasses and tears running down his face, it was hard to see what was what. Eventually, he did find a bathroom.

**Lock the door.**

He did so then walking over to the sink. He turned on the water and splashed water on his face in hopes of calming down. But his heart hurt too much. All he wanted now was for the pain to go away.

**Matthew, look at me. In the mirror, look.**

When he looked up, a slight shriek came from him. He couldn't exactly see well, but from what he could it looked like him but in a red plaid shirt, signs of a beard, hair pulled into a ponytail, a cigarette from his lips, and pure purple eyes.

"What is..."

"**Hey Mattie, it's me Marcus.**" The reflection said with a slight smile. "**I really wish I could be there to hold you right now...**" Canada could here the guilt and sorrow in his voice.

"It is okay..." He said, trying to be strong but soon broke down into sobs again.

Marcus tried to reach for him, but couldn't. His hands were pressed against the glass as he wish he could break through.

"**Mattie listen to me. If you do what I say, I promise you you won't feel this pain. And that no one will not notice you anymore.**"

Canada calmed down enough to stare at Marcus. He had no one else to trust, no one else to rely on, no one else to believe in...

"Y-You promise...?"

"**I promise.**"

* * *

England stared out at the direction Canada ran. France tried to call out to him, but he simply ignored him. He knew he was in the wrong, but he didn't expect this to happen. He didn't want this to happen.

"You idiot!" China yelled at America.

"What did I do?!" America yelled in defense.

"Are you fucking serious Alfred?!" France yelled, showing America he was serious by using his human name. "You basically just killed your brother!"

"I was defending Iggy!"

"There was no reason for you to go that fucking far! You have done a lot of stupid things, but this was complete asinine!"

America stood there in silence when France then turned his back to him and walked away. But instead of leaving, France bent down and grabbed the Canadian glasses that were on the ground.

"He did nothing bad to you. He only did good." China said in disbelief.

"I did nothing wrong!" America shouted defensively.

"Yes you did Alfred." England spoke.

America turned to look at him, shocked. England looked up at those beautiful blue eyes he came to love. It was as if they were the skies of his world. However, he was afraid that they would turn into hatred because he must tell him the truth. He had kept this lie for too long, thinking there would be no harm.

"Alfred, your brother was-"

_Crash_

Everyone looked in the direction of the sound. It sounded of glass being shattered.

"Do you think...?" France spoke in fear, just loud enough for the other to speak.

"See, attention seeking whore." America said, crossing his arms.

"You git! Did you not see what just happened?!" England yelled.

"What's the big deal, he isn't human..."

"But he can still feel like a fucking human!"

"He is a country for crying out loud. He can't die even if he wanted to."

"But there are two different ways of one being dead." A slightly deep raspy voice spoke.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, unable to believe their eyes. It was Canada, but not their Canada. This one had a 5 o'clock shadow; purple piercing eyes; light strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail; with his shirt tied around his waist, a long scar going horizontal across his torso; his skin had more color to it. The look he gave them all was one that could make even Russia uncomfortable if he was here. But one of them felt pure fear rake through his body.

"Alfred..." England whispered scared to America.

"Stand behind me." He whispered back, pushing the smaller male behind him.

"There is the physical death. You all know what that is, you seen it. But then there is an inner death." The Canadian's voice suddenly turned deadly cold as his eyes became like daggers, locked with America's eyes. "An inner death is worse than physical death. Like a zombie. Feeling lifeless and hopeless; empty and hollow inside. Only knowing you are alive by the beating of your heart that you know no matter what you do, it wont ever stop. That is what Mattie felt every morning. But lately, it has gotten worse and without his... _lover_. It became harder to see hope each day he woke. But then you, _the hero_, broke the last part he tried so desperately to hold on to."

America tried his hardest from scurrying under the table. He could hear the anger in his head, but being confronted from a more deadly voice in front of his very eyes got to him more.

"I didn't do-"

"Bull shit and you fucking know it. My brother may be considered a heartless murderer, but he would never put down his own damn brother!" The Canadian shouted, slamming a fist onto the table.

Everyone jumped at the sound. America went to move closer to the Canadian, but was stopped by England.

"Alfred, don't!" He hissed, staring at his blue eyes.

"Iggy, I will be-"

"Alfred don't! You don't know who you are dealing with! I don't even know completely! They were suppose to be a myth!"

America saw things in England's eyes which he never seen before: panic, fear, horror.

"That's right, never suppose to exist. Never suppose to come out, but guess what? That pink haired man in your dream isn't just a figment of your imagination asshole."

America looked back at those purple eyes, confused. However, England knew exactly what he meant. His worst nightmares were true... His talks were real... The man was actually the...

"What do you want?!" America shouted.

"Simple: Mattie's wish to come true. He just wanted to be noticed by you, by everyone. He wanted people to know he actually helped in the wars, but your little bushy brow bitch lied and convinced you all he did nothing. But I will make sure you all notice him, all you pussy will fear him."

"How?" America attempted to challenge.

The Canadian broke into a sickening, amused laugh before going back to his cold eyes locked with America, but a grin on his face.

"Simple, getting rid of his fucking pain and problem: you. Killing you."

"Impossible!" France finally spoke, staring widely at this dark version of his son. "We are nations! We can't die!"

"Oh but there is a way papa, how do you think the Roman Empire fell so quickly? But you," he pointed at America. "you remember my name: Marcus Williams. Because I will be the man that will kill you for the sake of Mattie."

At that, Marcus left down the hall, not a single one of them daring to go after him.

"Get the Axis." England was the first to break the silence and bring everyone back to reality.

"Why them? They annoying, aru." China questioned.

"Because if the myths are true, if they are true..." England trailed off.

"Arthur... What is it?" America asked alarmed, turning around and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If they are true," England started up again, staring at the direction Marcus went. "then we arent dealing with our typical enemy, we are dealing with a mass murder who took over for Canada the majority of wars. We will be dealing with the people who caused the first and second world war... And Marcus alone is like an army driven on the worst, deadliest fuel one could have: revenge."

* * *

**Tada~~ what do you guess think~? Hope you like because I really like this ^^ as you guys probably noticed, with Italy I just had it to where you seen him before and after the switch. With Canada, I showed how they can talk to their other selves and halfway through the transitioning from 1p to 2p. Next chapter you will see the whole transitioning with Lithuania which will kill me to do his ;-;But I hoped you like, leave a review to let me know~ Until the next chapter, BUB-BYE!**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	3. Leonas Laurinaitis

**Super sorry for this taking so long! I really have been working on this but been super busy and made sure I finished it all today! I sorta rushed at the end, so sorry ^^" But I hope you all like this one too~! :3 Chapter 3~!**

* * *

Lithuania sat in a warm tub of water, the water a light tint of red due to his new cuts bleeding into the water. Though it was painful and stung, it actually felt good which scared him. The thoughts of enjoying the pain from Russia scared him deeply, but it would make sense since pain is the only love he receives from Russia.

He could have stayed home, he could have enjoyed his independence while occasionally visiting America and the other Baltics, he could be pain free, but when Russia… He should have known better. Russia told him that he has changed and would love him and treat him how he deserved be treated and Lithuania believed him. Though he had fallen out of love with Russia and swore he was in love with Belarus, his story told a different story and no matter how many painful memories he has of Russia, his heart wouldn't let him forget the good.

And now, he hated his heart. Russia didn't change, if not gotten worse. Due to his government laws on homosexuality, whenever people come over he has to crossdress as a maid and never speak. Whenever Russia gets mad, he takes his anger out on Lithuania. He only shows love when he is drunk and that is purely physical, doesn't even feel like love.

_**Don't let it fucking get to you… **_a voice in Lithuania's head spoke, one that Lithuania was actually happy to hear. _**Enjoying pain and getting fucking horny about it isn't that big of a deal. **_

"Yeah, for you it isn't…" he mumbled, already used to his vulgar language. "I never liked it before. And what is Russia finds out? He may do it even more…" his voice ended up dropping because even though it feared him, it also thrilled him.

_**Stop being a **_**pyzda (pussy)** _**and accept you like pain. **_

"I can't!" Lithuania hissed and he sunk more into the water. "I can't…"

_**What's stopping you?**_

Lithuania opened his mouth only to shut it again. After a few moments of silence, Lithuania sat up and sighed. "I have to get out before Russia gets home and-"

"Lithuania!" The Russian voice could be heard through the house.

Lithuania stared at the door in fear as he heard the voice get louder. He wasn't suppose to be back until another day. Unplugging the tub and grabbing a towel, he tried to make it look as if he was never was in the bath. Though the voice, Leonas, tried to calm him down it wasn't helping. Especially when the door fell open to reveal the Russian standing there.

"Russia!" Lithuania squeaked when he saw the male, dropping his shirt, staring at the male with fear. "I am sorry! I didn't- I mean- I'll go work on the house right now!"

However, when he went to go by Russia, he was stopped. Before he could say anything, he was pulled close into a hug. It was tight yet loving…

"Ru-Russia?" he wasn't sure whether to hug him or just stand there.

"Toris… please… please don't change and leave me." Russia whispered as tears fell from his eyes and onto the Lithuanian's shoulder.

Lithuania blinked in shock before softly sighing and shyly hugging him back. "Even if I wanted, I couldn't… even if I did, I would come back Ivan."

Lithuania felt a warmth in him, a warmth of happiness. It was rare when Russia actually called him by his human way. It was a sign of true love and compassion from the Russian.

_**Fucking lucky… Enjoy yourself and stop fucking worrying about shit while he still has you in his damn arms.**_

Though Lithuania knew he meant well, he couldn't fully understand why there was a sense of hurt in his voice. But he was quickly distracted when he felt a pair of cool lips softly against his. Though cool, Lithuania easily melted into the softness and tenderness of the kiss, loving the fact that he couldn't smell so much alcohol on him which he usually would smell at night. Placing his hands on Russia's cheeks, he felt the wetness and finally realizing that he was crying.

"Russia, what is wrong?" he asked, alarmed, as he pulled from the kiss and wiped the tears with his thumbs.

Russia leaned into the hands, his violet eyes locked with the other's green eyes. "Just please don't leave me. Aš tave myliu **(I love you)**."

Lithuania blushed softly at hearing the other say that in his mother language. However with his feeling so jumbled up, Lithuania felt confused and looked down at the ground feeling guilty. "Russia I… I can't say it back because I… I am sorry." His voice started shaking as tears began to burn his eyes.

"Shhh, Toris." Russia lifted his face to his. "It is okay, just know that I do."

For the rest of the evening, Lithuania was basically treated like a princess. Russia wouldn't let him do anything except relax peacefully. He cooked him food, he dressed him, he loved him, he cuddled him- For the first time in a long, Lithuania actually believed the Russia would actually change, that maybe he would be able to say those three words again.

"Rus- Ivan," he blushed saying his name, feeling he should since Russia was saying his own all evening. "why are you so sweet and nice? I don't mind it! But… what happened? I can tell."

The Russian sighed as he laid the Lithuanian on his bed, sitting on the edge. "When you realize how one could be lost so easily, you realize how important one is to you."

"What do you-"

"Shhhh," he placed a finger on Toris' lips. "Don't worry about it, da? You should get some sleep."

Nodding, Lithuania moved his blankets back. Before getting in, he looked up at Russia. "Do you want to rest with me tonight?" he asked nervously, with a faint blush.

Though wanting to, Russia smiled sadly and shook his head. "Not tonight." Before leaving, he gave the other a long and soft kiss. "Good night Toris."

Lithuania smiled at him. "Good night Ivan."

He watched Russia leave before leaning back onto his bed. The day had been basically perfect. For the first time in centuries, Lithuania felt like Russia- no… he felt like Ivan actually loved him and cared about him. It begun to open things that the Lithuanian had thought would never be felt again.

However, the thoughts of Belarus came to him. Didn't he love her now? That's what he thought he felt. He told everyone that he loved-

_**You love Ivan. **_

Lithuania jumped, looking around. He had forgotten all about Leonas due to his silence.

"Oh, Leonas." he said in relief before softly chuckling. "I forgotten about you."

_**That's normal, everyone does at some point…**_

Lithuania's face cringed as the voice spoke. It was softer and more emotional than usual; as if in more of an emotional pain and sorrow. "What is wrong Leonas? Usually you are never like this."

_**Nothing of you damn concern. You just need to fucking accept that you love Ivan already and give up on the psycho bitch. **_

"Don't speak of Ms. Belarus like that! She isn't-"

_**Yes she is. Whether you see it or not is your fucking problem. Stop avoiding what I'm telling you.**_

Lithuania face heated up since what Leonas said was true. He was avoiding it, but that is only because he didn't want to confront the topic with anyone or anything yet.

_**Stop being a pussy and accept it. **_

"I do not love him…"

_**Oh bull shit!**_ Lithuania flinched at the sudden loudness. The voice was speaking so softly, the sudden shout scared him. _**You. Love. Him!**_

"Stop it Leonas… Don't speak of things you do not understand."

_**That is where you are fucking wrong Toris! I know love, and that man loves you! And you love him! Don't be like me in love with a man who is fucking in love with his damn sister and could give two shits about who else is around him! **_

Lithuania stared widely at the space in front of in. Love…? With his sister…? That sounded like Belarus and Russia, but reverse. He may not be able to see it or known Leonas for long, but he could hear the pain and for some reason reason feel it in his heart. "Leonas-"

"And to think big brother could be in love with someone who talks to himself."

Lithuania's head shot over to the direction of the sudden feminine voice. Fear raked through his body at the scene. It was Belarus. She was stand at his now open window. The hair and dress moved with the soft breeze, the moonlight giving her a hauntingly beautiful glow. It was a beautiful scene, but the fear came from the blade twirling in her hand that the moonlight made shine at certain angles.

"Ms. Belarus?!" He finally said, moving a little away from her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh don't be so surprised Lithuania, I am always wherever Big Brother is at. Usually in the shadows however." Her blue violet eyes left the blade to lock with Lithuania's green eyes.

_**Toris… run… Run!**_

Without a second thought nor hesitation, Lithuania rushed off the bed and to the door. Belarus watched unfazed as he did so because when he came to the door, it was locked. As he went to unlock it, a blade pierced into his upper arm which in turn caused a scream to come from him.

"Where do you think you are going?" She said, walking calmly over to her.

Lithuania gripped his arm below the knife as he started to back away from her. "Bel-Belarus why?!"

"Why… Do I seriously need to answer that Lithuania?" She said, her eyes filled with both pain and anger. "Maybe you did love me… but you knew my love for Big Brother and all day you have been close to him, loving him, kissing him. Why would he want _you_?! A man who talks to himself and is fragile?! How is it fair Lithuania, tell me! _HOW IS IT FAIR?!_" She then suddenly launched at him.

Lithuania went to run, but ran into the wall. Another pain filled scream escaped him as she kneed him in the back and forced him to the ground by roughly pulling his hair back.

"_LITHUANIA?!_" Lithuania heard Russia yelled, along with rattling with the door.

"_RUSSIA, PLEA-_" he started to yell out, but instead screamed when his torso stabbed.

"_WHY DO YOU DESERVE HIS LOVE?! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME BUT THEN YOU LOVE HIM! YOU NEVER TRIED TO DEFEND HIM, BUT RUNAWAY! YOU ACCUSED HIM OF THINGS HE NEVER HAS DONE! I LOVE HIM, WHY DO YOU GET HIS LOVE?!" _Belarus yelled, forgetting about the knife and grabbing his shoulders to violently shake him, his head banging onto the ground.

Lithuania went to fight against her, but at the first bang and her words, his body stopped. What she said was true… it was all true… Why does he? Maybe that is what has been problem. Maybe it was never Russia, maybe it was just him. Maybe he was the one at fault.

_**Toris! TORIS FIGHT HER OFF DAMMIT! THE BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE IT! **_

However, he did nothing. He just stared at Belarus, clenching his teeth when she pulled the knife out of him. He couldn't hear what she was saying, just knew she was yelling something. He closed his eyes when she brought the knife up about to stab him. Suddenly, Toris felt as if time slowed, his heartbeat slowing even more, his breathing thinning.

_**LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU BITCH! **_he heard Leonas yell, but it also felt like it was escaping his lips.

All Lithuania saw was blackness, or was it simply nothing? He didn't feel, he didn't breath, he was doing nothing. It felt he wasn't even thinking. Maybe it was death, but he couldn't die… so where was he? Before he could think about it much longer, he was brought back to reality like a hammer swinging down onto a nail. His head was throbbing and his body was warm yet getting cold due to the breeze. His ear were ringing and vision blurry.

"...could you?" Russia's voice sounded distant but louder as the ringing started to decrease. "How could you?! She didn't do aNytHING YOU SAID SHE _DID DO! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!_"

While Russia was yelling, Lithuania looked down for his vision to come to a very bloody Belarus with multiple stab wounds, gagging for air. His hands were gripped around something which turned out to be a blade pierced into her. Horrified, Lithuania froze, realizing the warmth was from her blood.

Without any warning, he was kicked off of Belarus, screaming at the intense pain due in body sudden hypersensitivity.

"_DON'T YOU DARE YELL OUT IN PAIN YOU FUCKING MONSTER! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS, NO MATTER ALL SHE HAS DONE! SHE DID NOT DESERVE THIS! I HOPE YOU GO THROUGH THIS PAIN, I HOPE YOU DIE!_" Russia yelled out in pure pain and confusion, holding his sister close and softly rocking her.

Through all the pain Lithuania felt, it all seemed to melt into the pain in his heart. He didn't mean to do it, he didn't even know what he did or said. But Russia hoped he died… called him a monster…

All he wanted was love… And Russia gave that to him today. He loved him all day, told him he loved him all day, yet he just stabbed Lithuania in the heart with the dagger of lies. It's venom flowed through his entire body, leaving his body in shock with tears falling from his eyes. He finally felt special, he finally felt wanted, and now he felt like a complete joke again. A doll, a toy for one to play with until they were bored. Whispering sweet deception into his ear…

_**Toris…**_ Leonas' voice sounded out of breath, but Lithuania didn't care. _**Lithuania, please talk to me…**_

"I did this… Leonas, I did this…" he manage to whisper, through it was hard.

_**No you didn't. Toris, you did known of this it was all m-**_

"Make it go away… please, the pain…" he whispered with more tears falling.

There was a moment of silence, Russia ignoring the male and paying more attention to his sister.

_**Stand up and go to the mirror.**_

To Lithuania's surprise, he was capable of getting up and slowly walking to the mirror in his room by the window Belarus was at. Russia was yelling at him about something, but his mind was only paying attention to Leonas.

When coming across the mirror, he saw a man that looked like him but was paler, orange eyes and darker brown hair pulled back with the exception of a green patch of hair that hung in front of his right eye.

"_**Toris,**_' the man spoke, but still as if in his mind. "_**get rid of the blood on your hand and cover it with your own.**_" he demanded.

"Leonas…?" Lithuania mumbled, receiving a nod from the man in the mirror.

Mind not capable of completely processing this, he looked down and grabbed a shirt to wipe the blood off of it before bringing it to the wound in his arm and pressing his fingers inside it, clenching his teeth at the pain.

"_**Good…**_" When Lithuania looked up, he saw a wound on Leonas, his hand also cover in blood. "_**Now right my name on the glass.**_"

Nodding, Lithuania did so. L-E-O-N-A-S was written on the mirror, looking as if a young child did so.

"_**Now, place your hand over mine's.**_"

Slowly, Lithuania placed his bloody hand over Leonas' bloody hand pressed on the glass. Looking at Leonas' face, he saw his soft smile before his vision seemed to blur. The same thing that happened earlier was happening again, but slower and easier. His body began to go cold and numb, surprised he was even still standing and hand still there. Before he realized it, a black mist came from the mirror where his hand was at and instantly wrapped itself around Lithuania- no, more around Toris' soul and pulling him from his body. With a slow blink, Toris saw orange eyes through a black mist. He felt nothing. No heartbeat, no air, nothing.

Toris' vision begun moving away from the orange eyes. With the eyes a mere speck, a red stone appeared and shined before taking away all sight and sending Toris' soul into a sleep like darkness, one he did not know he was in. Before going into that darkness and state, he heard one thing.

"_**I will make you pay for the pain you brought Toris.**_

* * *

**TADA~! Hope you all like~ Please review and tell me what you think. And if I majorly screwed up, or there is something that is bugging you, please comment or DM me them! It would help out a lot! Hopefully it wont take me too long next time to post... lol ^^" Until next time Prussian~**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	4. Gatherings

Luciano stood at the edge of the beach to which the water clashed against his dark brown boots. The salt of the ocean filled his lungs as the winds went through his hair. The sunrise was beautiful, not one he often seen since where he comes from this beauty does not exist… The other side of the mirror… Only if they knew...

"Feliciano…" He whispered, holding his hat over his heart. "I know I can't stay long or else your world will become like mine's… but I will never let you get hurt again. A month… Everything will be different in a month… Everyone that has ever fucking hurt you will pay."

Suddenly, the sounds of violins broke the sound of nature- along with a vibration. Pulling the phone out of his brown uniform pants, the Italian groaned upon the face who showed. He personally didn't want to fake being Feliciano...

"Ciao Canada, what's up?" he said in the most bubbly tone he could.

"Cut the crap Luci." A raspy deep voice spoke, followed with blowing.

"Couldn't resist cigarettes? Remember Marcus, that isn't technically your body." Luciano spoke playfully in his tone. "Wouldn't want to kill your love's body after all."

"Shut up Luci. At least I fucking know what love is instead of sleeping with anyone giving me the time." Marcus snarled. "Where the hell are you?"

"What does it matter to you? Last time I knew, you didn't want to know shit about me."

"Can you blame me? You tend to leave a bitter taste in people's mouth when you suddenly aren't there in the morning and fucking someone else by the evening."

Luciano clenched his jaw, wanting to go off on the Canadian but he knew it was true. He was well known in their world, not the way he wished to be. "What the hell do you want Marcus." he demanded, his voice going into a deadly tone.

"Your help." Marcus finally said after taking an overdrawn smoke. "You are here to help Feliciano right? Then help me with Matthew."

"Why should I? I have nothing against the Allies. And I'm not about to start another damn war…" Luciano voice drifted as he actually thought of it.

"But that is what we may fucking need Luciano. Think about it, we can make these fuckers realize how powerful our nations are. Make them feel like fucking shit with what they done to our others… Remind them of the good old days we were out." Marcus chuckled mischievously. "I wouldn't mind seeing Arthur's pretty little face with fear all over it again, though I think Oliver was an ass and made him forget…"

"Ludwig needs to die… If he's dead, then we both won't have to deal with that damn pain again… It could finally fade away..." Luciano whispered more to himself than Marcus. "Fine, meet me at the Rio de Janeiro in 12 hours."

Without waiting for Marcus to speak, he hung up the phone. Looking up the sky was now covered with clouds, the sun hidden behind it. "Hasn't even been a full three days…"

"So Rio de Janeiro huh? Isn't that like in the most crime filled country?"

Luciano slid his knife from his sleeve and moved back as he swung his hand back, only for it to be stopped.

"Oh Luciano. We both know you can't beat me."

"And we both know you can't fucking beat me." Lucian glared at who happened to be the Lithuanian from his world, not here. "So what the hell do you want?"

"Revenge."

Pushing Luciano away, Leonas pulled out a cigarette and ignored the Italian complaints. But as they stood there in silence and looked at each other's eyes, they both understood everything. No one knew pain like they did, understood the world and life how they did. Though both experienced different things, they both had a lot of similarities and thinking. It is what made them friends after all, though neither would admit it out loud.

"Well, are you coming then fucker?" Luciano asked as he walked up the beach, hands in his pockets.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world bitch." Leonas snickered, jogging up next to Luciano.

* * *

"I hope everything is alright..." Japan whispered to himself as he rubbed his lap nervously, looking around the one of many living rooms in an older American Mansion. It looks as if it hasn't been used in years due to dust.

"Hey dude, glad you could make it."

Turning around, Japan saw America come into the room, but his voice and looks showed the Japanese that everything was far from alright.

"America-san, what is going on?"

Plopping onto the couch, America stared up at ceiling. "Hell... Hell is what's happening."

Japan just stared at the American, silence thickening almost to the point it was suffocating. He wanted to ask, but he didn't want to impose. After thinking over the pros and cons, the smaller male finally asked what was on the American's mind.

"Canada snapped- No… Matthew changed…"

Japan was slightly taken back by the fact that the blonde called the other by his human name. It wasn't often he heard anyone call each other their human names.

"And I caused it like the failure of a brother I am... " America continued. "I should have listened to him y'know. He was telling me to stop and think for once, stop letting my emotions and cockiness get in the way of what truly mattered. It isn't nations, border, politics- family. Family should always come first and I let jealousy and stupidity get in the goddamn way of it and now look what I have done." A bitter laugh followed. "I don't get why Al isn't laughing at me yet… Or at least saying 'I told you so'. Maybe I should just…"

Japan blinked and stayed quiet, hoping that America would finish his sentence but instead was left with questions. He? Al? Was America referring to himself in third person or did he just say the wrong name on accident? But instead of bothering the American with these questions, Japan turned more on the couch to face America and attempted to give a comforting smile.

"America-san?" he said softly, getting a hum in response. "Is there anything I can do for you know to help you?"

Blinking a couple times, America sat up and looked at Japan before a smile broke. "Yeah, call me Alfred. And can I call you uh… Kiku? Yeah, you dudes go by last names."

Japan felt a warm feeling in him along with accomplishment because though it was small he got a little of Amer- Alfred's… he gotten a little of Alfred shine again.

"Hai, Alfred-san."

Alfred went to open to his mouth to speak, but before a single syllable could come out of his mouth the American was punched hard enough that he was on the ground and coughing the blood out of his mouth.

"_Du kleiner Scheißer! _**(You little shit!)**"

"GILBERT!"

Looking to where the fist came from, Japan saw Prussia being held back by France and China. He kept shouting out things in German and Prussian, face a lit with anger, eyes a blood red and aimed directly at Alfred who being aided by England.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL PRUSSIA?!" England yelled.

"OH SHUT UP WITH THAT SHIT! YOU KNOW WHAT HE DONE AND THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO WALK IN HERE LIKE NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED!" Prussia yelled back, still trying to fight against the two who are struggling to hold him back.

"YES HE FUCKED UP BUT WE AREN'T HERE TO FIGHT! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT BULLSHIT!"

"Arthur, stop…" Alfred said lightly, refusing to come eye to eye with anyone.

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WILL! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO-"

"ALL HE WANTED WAS YOUR FUCKING LOVE, YOUR FUCKING ACCEPTANCE AND RECOGNITION! HE WANTED YOU TO TREAT HIM LIKE HIS _BROTHER_! YOU ARE FAMILY AND YOU PULL THIS SHIT! YOU TRULY ARE A FUCKING MISTAKE HUH?! A TRUE HONEST FUCK UP!"

"_Gilbert!_" France hissed, jerking Prussia back. "_That is too much!_"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT?!" England yelled, standing up.

"I told him, but not so he would-"

"REALLY FRANCE?! I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING KNOWN YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOU DAMN TRAP SHUT!"

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I-"

"_SILENCE!_"

Everyone stopped when a frightening voice boomed with the room along with metal ring and wood breaking. Looking at the entrance to the doorway, Russia stood with with his head down and a side table broken with his pipe still resting on it. A coldness went through the room, a coldness that felt like it would cut if you dared to move.

"We have bigger problems… So act like fucking adult for once…" His voice was a low whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

All eyes stayed on the Russian as he moved and sat in a chair closest to the window, pipe dragging as he walked. He just sat there and stared out the window, all emotions gone from his face but- from what the Japanese man could see- pain was thick in his eyes.

"Whatever." Prussia said, jerking himself from France and China. "I'm going to my room to calm down…" And at that, he walked out.

"I think we all should take a breather." England said after a deep breath. "I'll go around to gather everyone when things seem… calmer."

Pulling up Alfred, the two walked out together followed by China and France. Sitting on the couch, Japan just took in everything that happened. It was so much within just 30 minutes, yet now even more questions ran through his head. What exactly did happen to Canada…? Apparently Alfred was a big influence in it, but he never seen Prussia lose his cool like with the with American before. And then Russia… He seemed so… dead. Like a walking corpse. And-

"Germany-san! Italy-bo!" Japan suddenly said, standing up and about to head out however to only run into someone. "Gomen- Germany-san!"

"Hallo." Germany said softly, looking down at Japanese male.

Just like with Alfred, the German's looks and voice told Japan that everything wasn't alright… barely had he ever seen Germany look so defeated. So exhausted. So…

"Where's Italy-bo?" He suddenly asked since it was highly odd for the one to be without the other.

Looking into the sky blue eyes, Japan felt a pain of guilt hit him hard. At mentioning the Italian, the sky blue eyes became glossy and red. Before Japan could ask anything, he was pulled into a hug as tears soon wet the top of his head.

"Ger-Germany-san?!" He mumbled alarmed, a fierce blush on his face from shock. He was used to Italy invading his personal space but Germany- especially a hug and tears from him -hardly ever did so.

"I'm sorry… but please…" Germany whispered as his grip tightened around the smaller male.

After blinking a few times, Japan nodded as he wrapped his arms around Germany the best he could and tried to comfort the male. Lost and confused, he looked up at the ceiling hoping it would answer the only question now in his mind:

_What is going on…?_

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. I am sorry that it took me SOOOOOOO long to update, but hopefully it is good...?  
!~Please comment and let me know what you think~!  
Oh! My profile has been updated so if you want to check it out, go ahead :3  
!Anyways, thanks again and don't forget to review!  
**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


	5. Armageddon's Prologue

Luciano looked up at the huge Jesus Christ standing over this city of sins and despair as if to protect the good and to say that everything will be alright. It simply just caused the Italian to tsk in disgust. The thought of people actually believing in someone like Jesus Christ is just stupid, a myth that they so desperately wanted to be real. However, everyone does need something to hold on to for hope after all…

"Where the hell is the asshole?" Leanos groaned in irritation before pulling out a cigarette to calm his nerves. "We have been here for an hour now and he is on this fucking side of the country!"

"You bitching isn't going to help anyone…" Luciano groaned before rubbing his temples.

"But he fucking knows the rules!" Leanos shouted before standing up. "One month. One. Fucking. Month. And we already wasted half a week!"

"I fucking know alright!" Luciano yelled at the Lithuanian. "You don't think I'm worried about the fucking time?!"

Instead of bickering back and forth like they usually do, the two countries just clenched their jaws and went back to their previous activities. Though it wasn't plan for the other two to also come through, they both were great and vital for the revenge they wanted to plan. Marcus was on the Western Hemisphere and familiar with this side; Leanos was more familiar with the smaller nations like Estonia, Liechtenstein, Finland, etc.; Luciano knew the bigger countries on the Eastern Hemisphere. With their knowledge and connections, they knew that they could cause pain that will never be forgotten for centuries.

However… They needed to do this within a month before them other selves woke up in their dimension's… before they ruined this dimension that they are in…

"Hey."the Canadian voice called out as he walked closer to the Rio de Janeiro, his red flannel shirt wrapped around his waist which showed off the bandage wrapped around his torso and chest.

"There you fucking are! What the hell took so long?!" Leanos shouted.

"Well I couldn't just fucking walk into an airport and get a damn ticket here without Alfred getting notified about it." Canada grumbled before lighting a cigarette. "I had to contact my bro- Matthew's brother Juan. He knows how to jump the border and hates Alfred, so he helped me out."

"Took you long enough…" Luciano grumbled before walking over to the Canadian and softly tracing over the bandages. "Why the hell are you wearing these? You don't need to…"

Canadian looked down at the Italian confused and a little irritated but then just sighed before blowing out smoke the opposite way of the Italian. "Glad to see you're alright too Luci."

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Hate to break up the adorable reunion," Leanos said as he walked over to the two, "but now we have a problem."

"No shit." Luciano looked over at Leanos, a light pink on his face from the comment. "I already know, since he couldn't get here normally without being identified, then how the hell are we going to be able to go to travel."

"We can come the way you two-"

"No we can't." Leonas said with a groan, running a hand with his green bang and dark brown hair before putting it into a ponytail because of the heat. "Someone owed Toris, but I'm pretty sure when he finds out about this he won't be of any fucking help."

Stuck, the three turned nations thought. The technology now compared to when they were out was a lot different and more advanced than the last time they were out. Plus, they weren't always watching what their other selves saw so they don't know everything. Different ideas kept coming up, however they all had a problem with them. It seemed nearly impossible.

"Japan."

What?" Leonas looked to the Italian

"Japan! We need Kuro! His country is the fucking God of technology! If he get him, then we can get through almost every single security system."

"How do we get to him genius?"

"Family." Gaining more confidence in his idea, Luciano smirked and closed his eyes as he was viewing the whole plan in his head. "Kuro loves his family- more so this China, Yao. If we get the little fucker then we can get through to Kuro."

"Do you really think this Japan would fall for that shit?" Leanos asked, raising a brow as he threw his cigarette to the ground.

"I don't think, I know." Opening his eyes again, the magenta swirling with a poisonous plot playing out.

Chuckling, the Lithuanian stretched and walked away. "I'll find a way to get there along with some damn cigarettes."

Not really noticing the man leaving, Luciano kept pacing back and forth with a smirk and plan forming in his head. He had every single part planned out beautiful, perfectly, elegantly. It wasn't until the Canadian happened to come into his view when the madman stopped thinking.

Marcus stood closer to the edge and looking over the city of sin, cigarette at his lips. Suddenly feeling out of his comfort zone, Luciano awkwardly walked over and stood next to the male.

"What the hell you want?" Marcus asked, without the typical harshness to his tone.

Glaring, the Italian debated walking away but stayed and sighed. "That's what I should be asking you jackass."

"I'm a jackass even though you're the one who used me for your pleasure?"

"Fuck off!" Luciano yelled before turning the male around. "What the hell is wrong with you Marcus?! Yes I fucked you, yes I left you, yes I am a slut, happy?! But we both know that isn't what the fuck is going on in you damn head! Now spit it out already!"

A silence fell between them with only the numerous sounds from below being heard. Neither moved nor looked away from the other's eyes. They were at a standoff until finally the Canadian gave in.

"We both know that we'll be out longer than a month…"

The anger boiling in the Italian blood quickly turned cold. Looking and stepping away, Luciano kept his composure the best he could. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do." tossing the cigarette to the ground, Marcus slide his sunglasses down and over his eyes before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So do you."

Another silence fell upon them, this one heavier and colder despite the setting sun's warmth on them. "We'll make life better for them..." Luciano spoke softly.

Marcus sighed. "Yeah, but Matthew won't remember this. Neither will Feliciano. The longer we are out, greater the chances that they could wake up in our world for a moment and see our hell. I just don't want Matthew's hell to become his reality. The kid been through enough…"

"That's why we're here though." Luciano stepped closer and resetted his hand on the Canadian's arm. "We live in their hell because their reality is slowly becoming hell. They may wake up in our world, but that never happened before. Marcus, I promised that we will make all those assholes suffer for what they have put our counterparts through."

A slight huff escaped the bigger male before he stretched, causing the Italian hand to fall. "Dammit Luc', I can't fucking hate you no matter how much of a whore and bitch you are."

"Go to hell!" Luciano yelled, going towards the male with his knife out ready to attack.

Marcus just laughed as he easily blocked the deadly blade, used to Luciano tactics. Just for a moment they enjoyed themselves and forgotten about the silent ticks of time flowing by.

* * *

The redhead walked down the dirt road until he was facing one of the American's old mansion. The sun was already down, stars and moon being his only light in the night.

"What the hell did you get yourself into now…" he grumbled before a hand patted his shoulder.

Flinching at the sudden touch, Scotland pushed away the person and was about to punch them until he saw the familiar mask. "Oh Sadiq." he said with a sigh then chuckle of relief.

"Geez man, you're the one that called me here and you nearly punch me in the face." the Turkish joked, already in a defense position from being pushed.

"You're the fucker that appeared out of nowhere all silent and shit wearing a mask." Scotland joked back.

After a moment of joking around, Turkey motioned towards the mansion. Now with both nations remembering their reason for rushing to this place, they continued to the door in silence.

"One moment." they heard someone call out. "Scotland-san? Turkey-kun?"

"Merhaba Japan," the Turkish said though he rather greet the smaller male differently, "is England here?"

Still surprised from seeing the two men, it was a moment before the male nodded and moved to the side in order for the two to enter.

"We have been meeting here," Japan said as he guided them to the living room, "although we haven't met since earlier… I'll go get England-san."

After he left, Turkey sat on the couch while Scotland stayed standing in contemplating. Neither one could recall the reasoning for the other side lashing out so suddenly. Typically- unless you are aware of them -they stay silent without saying a single word. As far as they were aware of, their other selves lived in a world that was full of chaos and death.

"How has Gavin?" Turkey asked to break the silence.

"Good I guess, let him out about a week ago." Scotland responded as he leaned against a wall and took out a cigarette. "How are the two in your head?"

"Silent."

"Must be nice."

"I wish I could say that." the Turkish said with a sad chuckle. "But it worries me since they are never quiet for this long…"

"Allistar," England said as he entered the room, "could you please not smoke in here."

Groaning, he put out his cigarette. "Good to see you too England."

Although he was obviously hurt, England turned to Japan to ask him to get the others before greeting Turkey.

"Merhaba England."

"Hopefully the way here wasn't too bad for you."

"Naw man," he said, waving it off, "I don't mind."

After a moment of silence, England sighed as he looked down. "Thank you for coming. I… I think this may become how it was when mother was still alive. Maybe even worse…"

Alarmed, Scotland pushed himself off the wall and walked over to England and grabbing his shoulder. "Who actually came out?"

"Canada, Italy, and Lithuania."

"Fuck!" Scotland groaned as he walked to the window in order to look at his reflection. Upon just seeing himself, Scotland glared. "I know you are fucking there Gavin! Why didn't you tell me it was them you fucking bastard?!"

"Scotland, that isn't-"

"Gavin! Answer me god dammit!"

"Scotland!" Turkey shouted having gotten up and pulled him from the window. "That isn't going to help man!"

"You don't understand Turk'! Gavin told me about those fucking three!" Groaning and rubbing his face, Scotland shook Turkey's grip off and looked at England. "You guys know where any of them are at?"

England just shook his head. Before England could say something else, the others came in. America went to the Brit while France went to the other side with Prussia who was still ticked off at America. Russia went back to the chair by the window and Germany to the couch with Japan by his side. China walked in with a tray of tea, placing it on the coffee table before pouring himself a cup and going over to Russia.

"What happened to them…" Turkey whispered as he looked at them all.

The once proud and loud nations he knew of were now silent and sulking. Never had he ever seen them like this, not even during the aftermath of war.

"Everyone else here was there when one turned into someone else." Japan explained.

"Okay…" Scotland said, grabbing a chair and sitting down. "Tell us what happened."

* * *

**Thank you so much for still reading this story everyone! I would like to apologize for such a long delay ;-;  
I didn't intend to wait so long but I had major writer's block and life have been rough lol..  
but here is another one although it is short ^^" I just really felt like I should give you all at least something since you ass are so awesome and patient !  
But until next time (which hopefully won't be so long lol)**

**-THISPRUSSIANOUT-**


End file.
